User talk:Black-Vertex
NEW QUESTIONS, COMMENTS AND REQUESTS AT THE BOTTOM OF SECTIONS OR IN A NEW SECTION AT THE END, PLEASE. Oh, and please also SIGN YOUR POST (type ~~~~) and''' INCLUDE A SUBJECT/HEADLINE''' (over on the right of the edit window!). I seem to be a popular admin, and we wouldn't want your message to be lost, right? Welcome Hi, welcome to Tumblrpony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr m1dqdjtua81r0o3zho2 1280.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amazing Mr. X (Talk) 17:06, April 2, 2012 How to start Thanks! I uh... I have absolutely no idea how to make a wiki page. DX : No problem at all! Writing Wikia pages is a little bit tricky, but it's worth the effort. :) I see you've got the basics sorted in at least creating Color Spectrum's page, but let's look at some changes you might want to make, in increasing difficulty. REMEMBER: At any time, you can hit the big blue "Publish" button on the right to save your changes so far. Don't be shy about doing so frequently! #'Linking:' The easiest - and first - thing you'll want to do is to link to your blog. If the URL isn't on the page, nopony can get to your blog from here! Use a new window or tab to return to Color Spectrum's page, click "Edit", then move your cursor to the beginning of the first word in the edit box. Type your blog's name - "Let's Draw With Color Spectrum", select it, and click the link button at the top of the edit box. In the box saying "target page or URL", type your blog's address. Hit OK. #'General formatting: '''Chances are, when you did that last bit, your text appeared in huge letters and underlined. You probably don't want that, since our goal is to make all of the wiki pages have the same style. Click the Format drop-down box (which probably says Heading 2 right now) and select Normal text. That will adjust the entire paragraph selected, so remember to press enter before the heading you want to keep. #'Content:' This probably takes the most work. At this point, you should have a quick look around the wiki, and see what other blogs have written. Your main goals should be to describe your blog's lead character, describe their world, and explain how your blog works and looks (Do we ask questions? Are the responses text or pictures? etc.). You can go into as much depth as you like, although if the story is spoilt by certain pieces of information, you might want to leave them out! Anyway, use the Normal Text style to discuss these topics, and use the Heading 2 style to add titles to split it up. Again, look at other blogs to see how it's done. #'Cross-references: A wiki is nothing without cross-references! If you come across anything in your content that relates to another blog - say, you swapped pictures with them, or sent them fanart - then use the link button again to link to their page on this wiki. You'll need to get the exact same spelling as their page title, so be cautious. You'll also want to link to the cateories you fit into; there's an "Add a category" box on the right. For this you'll want to type three things: #*Either "Draw blog" or "Text blog", depending on whether your content is mainly pictures or text; #*Either "Story blog", "Ask blog", "Instructed" or "RP blog", depending on whether you have a strict story, answer questions, follow orders, or let your users write the story. #*"OC". Generally speaking, you'd write either the character's name (for the Mane 6), or their class in the TV show (Voiced character, Background character), but in your case, yours is an original character, so type OC. #*Once those three categories are in the box below the "add a category" box (press Enter if not), you're done. #'''Infobox: This is probably the hardest thing to do, and frankly very few people manage it. We admins are currently sweeping the blog looking for infoboxes to fix! Basically, though, your current infobox is not the standard one we use; all of the details you wrote there should be in the content of the page. We use a template called Tumblr Infobox, which you can find by clicking "add other templates" in the edit window. Into that we put details like your blog's URL, the thumbnail for your site, the moderator's name and personal blog, and the blog's creation date. Various bits of Wikia magic that I don't understand turn this into a rather snazzy-looking infobox. You're more than welcome to give it a shot, but don't feel pressured. One of the mods will eventually fix it if it all goes wrong! : I know there's a''' lot of instructions here, but I just listed everything. Don't feel you have to do the lot at once! You can stop after any step, and the page will only improve. I'd fix your page myself, but it seems like you're fairly keen, so I'll let you play around with your page to get it looking just the way you want. :) If you get stuck, just return here for answers! : Oh yes. One final thing. Type the tilde key - "~" - four times after a piece of text on this talk page to sign your posts. Means I know who wrote it! : Good luck! -- Black-Vertex 09:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Appearing in the category listing Thanks! Uhm. D: I want to add my wiki page to the main Tumblrpony page, but I'm not sure how to edit it in, or into the Rainbow Dash category. Every time I try clicking the edit button, the only thing that shows up in the edit box is the main text... none of the other images or galleries or anything shows up. D: -- Askhumanrainbowdash 18:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Askhumanrainbowdash! First off, sorry for missing your message, and wrongly attributing stuff to you. Mistakes totally on my part, and I can only apologise. Doubly so, actually, since you're the only person who seems to ''remember ''to sign their comments... As for your question, the pages linked from the homepage - like Rainbow Dash - are categories. The blogs listed in there are automatically added when you give YOUR blog that category. Have a look at that category today: your blog IS listed there, as text at the bottom. To the best of my knowledge, the most frequently viewed wiki pages of the week are promoted to the little icons above; part of the Wikia design, I believe, and not easily editable. As for the homepage addition, I'm probably misunderstanding, but we've protected that page from editing; we're trying to keep it as general as possible, so a direct link to one blog would likely be removed. Sorry. Let me know (below) if you want to discuss this some more. :) -- Black-Vertex 23:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) General welcomes Oh hi! How are you? Thanks for the welcome. ^_^ Um. You're very welcome, although I do fear those talk page posts are being automated. Still, jolly good to have you on board! :) -- Black-Vertex 21:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Linking new pages Just trying to get word out about my tumblr. Do you know where I should put the links to the new page? Good and bad news for you. The good news is that you've already done all the work you need to! By setting the categories on your page, you've automatically included it in the listings of those categories, which are each a single click away from the homepage. So your page is only two clicks from the very top of the wiki. The bad news is that we're not really a blog advertising site. This site really exists for the sake of new readers who stumble across your site, say "hey, this looks interesting, but what's going on?", and need somewhere to get up to speed from. Although this wiki can be used to discover new and interesting blogs, that's not really its purpose, so we don't really have anywhere to highlight or link your blog from in particular. If you're really keen to make a noise on Tumblr, you may want to consider sending fan-art or interesting questions to other Tumblrponies, or even privately asking for crossovers. If people like your attitude and artwork, they may wish to examine your blog, too. In a way it is leeching off the more famous blog, though, so use such techniques lightly, and with discretion. Oh! And of course, if other blogs mention yours, please feel free to link them both ways on this wiki! :D Good luck! -- Black-Vertex 21:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Space-Shadow Actually I'm a little confused right now....I hear your an admin here so I hav to ask for your help. I have tried to create a page in this wiki but I'm so unexpirenced it's not even funny. If you can see all my posts I wish to have you delete anything and everything I've done...I hope this isn't too much to ask...but I feel like I've mucked up the tumblrpony wiki and I just wanna start over after reading a bit about how this is done. Thanks and I won't be doing any editing until I know I can do it correctly! Hiya, Space-Shadow. First off, to quote some very famous advice, "Don't Panic!". These wikis are designed to hold up against vandals deliberately trying to tear the thing apart. A few inexperienced users are not going to seriously muck anything up. So it's fine to practice! Regarding your edits, I looked back through the list, and while I can and will delete them if you really want me to, I thought I'd make an effort to just fix them instead. Let's have a quick review: *The first thing in your history was uploading File:CCF04292012_0001.jpg. You got that perfectly right. No problems there. '''My action: None. *The next thing you did was the only strange thing. You created your page under the exact name "%appdata%". Still not quite sure how that happened ( :P ), but you created a lot of good content there. You then fixed the issue by making Ask Space Shadow redirect to the page with content. Pretty good attempt, actually, but I did a little housekeeping. My action: Copied all the content from %appdata% to Ask Space Shadow, deleted %appdata% page. *You edited Category:OC to add Space-Shadow to its categories. This one was totally not your fault, since you didn't know, but it works the other way around: you should add OC to YOUR blog's categories, and it magically appears as an item on the category page. My action: Added categories to Ask Space Shadow, checked Category:Space-Shadow was deleted from Category:OC (someone else actually sorted that for us). *You edited Pony Prom 2012 to link Ask Space Shadow. Again, you got that perfectly right. My action: None. So where does that leave us? Well, the buggy page is gone, the minor mistake you made is gone, and Ask Space Shadow has all of the content you wanted, is in the right place, and is quietly appearing on all the appropriate category pages. I can still delete Ask Space Shadow if you wish, but I think you might find it more fun to just practice on there for a bit and see if you can get into the swing of this wiki. Things are still a bit confusing here (e.g. the template to get that pretty Infobox everyone's using is the "Tumblr Infobox", not the one named "Infobox". Obviously.), but have a nosy around what the other pages are doing, and read the rest of this Talk page, and you should get the hang of it! :D Please do let me know if I can be of any further assistance. (Oh, and sign your messages by pressing tilde ("~") four times!) -- Black-Vertex 06:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RP Blog Deletion Replied in the candidate for deletion page. Brony Deadpool 20:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Better? Deleted the pages I was sure needed deletion, left the ones that I wasn't 110% sure on... That a little better? Brony Deadpool 21:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fine Tuning Did some more edits, and made sure to remove the deleted catagories from the applicable blogs. I'd say leave shipping blog alone. In all honesty, it's a valid category, and if one blog happens to focus on shipping a specific pairing, then they belong under that category. Nothing to debate per se. If you mean debating which ships are best... Well that'd just be silly! Brony Deadpool 23:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I gotta thank you, You seriously helped me out there, unfortunatly I have to ask you to delete all traces that any of my edits have ever existed if you can. I made these pages for a friend of mine who has a tumblr pony blog by that name. He has decided to leave the account now and....Space Shadow doesn't exist. So I need all of that gone now. If you can, if not just tell me how I can get rid of all that and I will. again thanks. Space-Shadow 21:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Space-Shadow P.S I'd love to know if I can change this name too. Space-Shadow 21:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Space-Shadow Ok, you're all sorted. I've deleted the page, deleted the image, and removed Space Shadow from the Prom attendees list. All clean! You can change your name in two ways: *'The very simple but slow method:' Go to Special:Contact/rename-account and enter a new name. Read the help page first, but the two things to remember are 1) it'll take up to a day, during which you can't edit, and 2) you only get one go at this. You can't rename twice, so be careful. *'The fairly simple and very fast method:' Log out, and make a new account. Nobody can delete accounts as such (although they can technically be deactivated), but you can just forget the old login and password forever and simply use your new account. Generally second accounts are frowned on in case they cause sockpuppet editors, but it's absolutely fine in your case. Either way, do please come back here to this talk page and leave me a note about your new name. You're a very pleasant editor to deal with, and it'd be nice to keep in contact if possible. -- Black-Vertex 21:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC)